


Dornish Custom

by libraralien



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien





	Dornish Custom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/gifts).



Although she was young, Myrcella had always been aware of her place in her family and the world. In another family, such things may have been assumed, left unspoken, but her mother in her love and bitterness had made it very clear to her that her purpose in life was to marry. 

She had understood when she was told she was to be engaged and sent to Dorne. 

But now, in this strange place, far from her family, her mother, her home, people whisper to her that in Dorne, things are done differently. They tell her she should be Queen.


End file.
